


【TSN/ME】幻觉

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 于爱德华多而言，今晚本该是他到FACEBOOK与大家一同欢快庆祝的夜晚。于马克而言，今晚本该是他预料到和友人吵架以及庆祝FACEBOOK成功的夜晚。但是——
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	【TSN/ME】幻觉

**Author's Note:**

> 仅为电影同人。  
> Mark/Eduardo，划线有意义。  
> OOC预警，请谨慎观看。  
> 警示：开放性结局。  
> 祝阅读愉快。

今天本该是平凡而普通的一天。

本该如此。

凌晨零点整，硅谷办公楼电梯轿厢。

爱德华多尽力忘记停在电梯门合拢前目光仍旧紧盯他不放，双手背后，直挺挺站立身形高大健壮的保卫人员。他还没有气得失去理智，会把毫无意义的怒火发泄到他们身上，即使他们的目光惹人生厌。

单是平复心情就已经竭尽全力，爱德华多没有注意到呼梯面板上亮着向下指示的按钮闪动几秒后自动跳转为向上。

滴——

电梯门应声开启。

爱德华多双脚踩实地面的瞬间，心脏陡然传来一瞬不正常的悸动，气力仿若从身体里抽离开，手掌抓紧胸前的衣服脚步不稳地倒向一旁的墙壁。

诡异的心悸与无力只出现了不过仅仅几秒的时间，爱德华多只觉过了有十几分钟之久，缓过神撑着墙站直，抬眼看清眼前的景象，正欲向前迈去的脚硬生生停在半道。

……我记得我按的向下的按钮，还在轿厢里待了几秒钟的时间？

疑问仅在脑海闪现瞬间，下一秒便被爱德华多抛到脑后，转过身，刚才紧跟在他身后的保卫人员无声无息间没了身影。

爱德华多思绪杂乱地像一团被猫咪抓挠过后的毛线球，直截了当认定是电梯系统程序出了差错把他又送回令他难堪的FACEBOOK。再次大步迈进还未合上门的电梯，手指恶狠狠地摁下向下指示的按钮，看着按钮灯亮，他冷笑着将程序错误这一个问题都抛给马克。

身体感受到的惯性让爱德华多清楚电梯正常向下滑动，看着数字跳动到一，电梯门开，他舒展开眉头走出，又止住脚步。

眼前FACEBOOK办公室灯光明亮，隐约传来一阵人语交流的嬉笑和喧哗，俨然不是一楼宽敞的大厅。

凉气从脚底攀爬到头发，纷扰的思绪在这奇怪的现象前已经无暇管顾。胡思乱想下，爱德华多拽紧肩上挎着的包带子，踌躇间走了进去。

办公室里的画面映入双眼，马克格格不入般窝在灯光不大明亮的角落戴着耳机敲打键盘，达斯汀同技术人员围绕在一块似乎是探讨什么内容，肖恩在和长相稍显稚嫩的漂亮女孩聊天，左手边入门处小会议室里两位律师见到他后向他微笑示意，稍有些眼熟的员工冲他打招呼问好——而这些，他在一个小时前已经见到过一次。

平行次元论、彗星来的那一夜、穿越时空、土拨鼠之日等等名词、电影出现在他的脑海，影响力极高的萦绕着。

为什么？

爱德华多为瞠目结舌，他尚且年轻，也曾幻想过外星人入侵诸如此类的题材会在现实实现，但这不代表毫无准备下他会愿意去接受并兴奋钻进树洞掉落到另一个奇幻世界。

他又不是爱丽丝。

不管电影里的主角下一步会是什么，爱德华多脚步一转，拐弯走向安全通道，从楼梯下去。

说不定这次会回归到原来的时间线——

想法刚刚冒出，爱德华多隐约听到什么铃声，下一秒心悸与无力再次向他席卷而来。

这一回，他模模糊糊地感受到时间的滞空。

爱德华多睁眼，情理之中、意料之外看见FACEBOOK办公室。

安全通道不能走，那改变当初做的事呢？

“马克——”

爱德华多保持张口呼喊的动作，时间停止，面前听到他声音转头而来的人们维持着手上的动作，他们和他一同的时间被停滞。

心悸与无力感第三次扑面迎来。

第五次站立在FACEBOOK办公区前。

爱德华多艰辛回想无限循环剧情电影一般是怎么破解的，一边回忆起刚才自己来到FACEBOOK后的举动，困难的是他只能记得大概，细节无法追溯。

谨慎依据脑海里的印象大致进行下去，爱德华多心不在焉地翻动欺骗了他的合同，甩到桌面，转身大力推开玻璃门高喊马克的名字，目光紧盯背对着他敲打键盘的瘦削背影。

肖恩如一开始一样上前制止他，爱德华多鼻翼翕动，注意力的分散让他闻到肖恩身上混杂多种的香水味，鼻子一痒，他忍不住打了个喷嚏。

时间停滞。

该死。爱德华多想翻白眼，但身体动弹不得。

第十次。

看文件，推门，高喊马克。

动作卡在他大步前行时奇迹般左脚绊右脚摔了一跤。

第十三次。

电脑砸了，爱德华多却没继续下去，他忘记一开始愤怒的时候自己究竟说了什么，语法到底是什么样子，之前经历的十九次过程中总有各种意外阻拦他靠近马克，但这次意外的能够接近了。

爱德华多僵在原地，双眼出神盯着马克。

马克不明白爱德华多突然停滞不动发呆的奇怪行径，何况他被看的有点不自在。他迟疑伸手碰了碰爱德华多扬到半空的前臂：“……华多？”

“马克！”爱德华多震撼地睁大双眼，反手抓紧马克的手臂，超越现实发生的时间回溯不是他的领域，如今马克脱离剧本般的举动让他不由得狂喜起来，“上帝啊，只有你是不同的！”

“……谢谢？”

马克眼神制止肖恩和保全上前的动作，爱德华多此时眼神流露出仿若全世界只有他一人是可信的感觉令他莫名感到一丝满足与兴奋，怪异的情绪不是现在可以剖析的时候，爱德华多的状况明显不对。

“你还好吗？”马克蹙着眉，担忧问，“你不该在这里。”

“土拨鼠之日！”爱德华多不知道时间会不会随机倒回，他抓紧马克的力道大得仿若对方是他现在只能的对象，“去他妈的我不该在这里！我被困在这里走不出去！明明我已经砸了你的电脑放狠话走人，都到大厅了却——”

爱德华多的话未能说完，周围的一切再次停滞。

第二十七次。

我发誓，如果脱离开这个无限循环的时间线，第一时间要把真实的马克揍一顿。要不是马克在今天喊我过来，并当着众人的面背叛我，也就压根不会出现这种离奇事件。爱德华多放开被揍了一拳捂住眼睛的马克，甩了甩揍疼的手，喘粗气想。

看着倒在转椅上状若无辜的人，爱德华多一把挥开对马克这副模样反应出来的心动。

下一秒，果不其然，愈发强烈的心悸和疼痛波涛汹涌地涌来。

第五十四次。

我作为CFO意气用事冻结公司账户确实太糟糕了，虽然没看清楚合同就签字是我傻，但是马克利用我对他的信任玩这一套他也有错。

爱德华多平静地思考自己与马克的对错，手上动作不停，利索且熟练，不着痕迹拔掉耳机线往桌角边砸破笔记本电脑。

心悸远超于普通的心脏跳动，濒临窒息的眩晕与痛苦疯狂扑向他的脑海。

第七十次。

深陷这个时间已经令爱德华多足够痛苦，无数次的循环更是令他心生疲累，他不是身体发生变异头脑聪明对这一套有研究的蜘蛛侠，更没有坚不可摧的心脏，试了各种方法都无法离开已经让他到了濒临崩溃的地步。

去你的马克·艾略特·扎克伯格！爱德华多低声咒骂，眉宇间疲倦表露无疑，他实在继续不下去，砸完电脑后直接盘腿坐在地上思索之前经历的那么多次里可能出现但他却没注意到的线索。

曾经掩藏心底实则除本人以外不知情周围人都知道他暗恋马克的感情作为起因？

爱德华多晃晃头，毫不犹豫划掉这个选项，如果是这样那他应该回到初次见面的那次晚会上。

和马克的决裂？

也许。爱德华多眉头紧锁，但为什么每次都回到轿厢，为什么是这个时间段。

深入骨髓的刺痛不能再令爱德华多多么恐慌无措，他倒在地上双手抱紧自己咬唇忍住痛感，双眼一黑，时间回溯。

第八十六次。

我放弃了，该死的，到底还要循环多久。

爱德华多翻着白眼无法抵抗只能被动再一次循环，他粗略摸索到一个关键，只有走到马克面前才有十秒左右的自由时间，在这基础下他不能改变种种事情。

他不是物理学家也不是研究科幻的精通者，完全无法理解发生在他身上的事情到底因何而来，如何停止，唯一的十秒钟是时间怜悯他给他喘口气。

砸下电脑，爱德华多对上马克那双熟悉的透露出点点惊讶的眼眸，面上平淡无奇是循环多次后的麻木与破罐子破摔：“马克，你真的很讨人厌。”只有我才会傻乎乎的觉得你柔软好欺负，才会被你骗到。

第八十七次。

爱德华多叹了口气，揉上那坨蓬松的小卷毛，无视马克和周围人震惊的表情：“红牛不是必需品，你这头小卷发我很喜欢，不要人到中年就秃了圆了。”

第九十次。

“你知道是你利用了我对你的信任吗？”

爱德华多问，骨骼挤压错位的疼痛袭来，他等不到回复，但他看到马克眼底的错愕与难过。

扳回一城。爱德华多苦中作乐说。

第九十一次。

“我在你心里是特殊的。”

爱德华多俯身桎梏着马克的肩，恶狠狠吻上他微张的唇。

恶，一股红牛味。爱德华多皱眉吐舌。

第九十二次。

“除了你，连肖恩·帕克都知道我喜欢你。”

爱德华多自嘲笑笑，看着马克反射性拧头直视肖恩的可爱表情。

第九十三次。

“操你的，马克。”

爱德华多五官狰狞，满头大汗地倒在地上。

五脏六腑被一只无形的手把玩揉捏，感知不到四肢的存在，过于强烈的痛楚让他无法发出声音只能无声地喘着气，恍惚间仿佛感受到了咽喉里传来的铁锈味。

他好像听到了龙卷风到临前风声急促的呼啸。

“马克……”

爱德华多狼狈蜷缩在地上咕哝着马克的名字，已经放弃对时间循环的挣扎，身体传达的信息让他确实体会到什么是濒临死亡的痛苦。

如果这是死亡前十秒钟灵魂自由的时刻，爱德华多猜测神明终于给予他喘多几口气的时间，强忍痛苦抓紧将他拥入怀中呼喊他名字的小卷毛，抬起头努力和那双钴蓝色的眼睛对视，他看见蓝色瞳仁里自己面容狰狞到丑陋的模样，破坏气氛般被逗笑了。

“我原谅你了。”

爱德华多看着马克慌乱的样子，声音如破旧不堪的风箱，一字一句说。

“马克！等等我们！”

肖恩驱散企图一并过来的员工，自己大步跟上眼前穿着拖鞋都能健步如飞的马克。

对方没有心情去搭理他，整个人完全扑向厢门合拢的电梯拍打踢踹，仿佛这样就能把门打开营救里面的人。

“他……他是为了救我才被……”

柔弱的女声响起。

金发碧眼的漂亮姑娘衣衫凌乱坐倒在地上，明亮的双眼溢满因惊吓恐怖的泪水，身体仍在颤颤发抖。

没了往日俏皮不正经劲的肖恩严肃着脸安抚好女孩，问出爱德华多因为看见她被精神不稳定的前男友纠缠，热心帮助她却被对方拽进电梯殴打还带有凶器的事情经过后下意识把目光投向马克。

马克没给他一个眼神，但肖恩知道，如果爱德华多出事那个男人不会有好下场，马克从来不是什么善良的人。

“该死的！你动的是我的CFO！放开他！否则别怪我打开这扇门杀了你！”

马克双手用劲紧扒着门怒吼，全无往日的冷静自持。

无法获得马克的注意力，肖恩疯狂拨打急救电话和物业方电梯负责维修不管谁的只要能救人的电话。

他哮喘要被吓得病发了。肖恩尽量平缓自己的情绪，双手在胸前画十字祷告，祈祷爱德华多不要因此出事，他再是个混球也不代表恶劣到想让人出事。

“马克，你冷静点，营救人员和警察已经在路上了，没事的——”

“去死吧贱人！”

“上帝啊……”

肖恩被电梯内隐隐约约传出怒吼叫骂声和萨维林停止叫喊的声音吓得后退，他不敢去想萨维林停下交谈呼痛突然安静的含义，更不敢侧头去看马克的表情。

“华多！”

END


End file.
